


It's my party (and I'll cry to the end)

by deadlittlegirls



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlittlegirls/pseuds/deadlittlegirls
Summary: Our useless lesbains oneshot/minific as i’m just such a trash and i will never go to Uganda. Title from you by the 1975 because I keep imagining them kissing to this song.





	1. Hope’s a disease, (which is growing inside me)

**Author's Note:**

> crackfic vibe, i promise you there'd be some grammatical errors

“YOU WHAT?”

“Yeah I might tell her about your weird obsession with a panda because you two are useless, and you definitely need to talk to her before you leave.” Molly lets out a laugh, patting her hand on Amy’s head. 

Amy groans, “Dude what the fuck? I can’t believe you, fuck my life”

“I can’t, it’s not my job now. Just go outside and talk to her, I didn’t get her number from Jared for nothing.” 

“God” Amy takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, “Yeah right, it couldn’t be worse right?”

“Yeah sure, I mean,” Molly laughs again, “you already tried the buttsex, and then you threw up on her, so yeah, it obviously couldn’t be worse than those.”

“Fuck you, dude I said one time, one time.”

“Don’t fuck me, go fuck her.” Molly says, pushing Amy to her door. 

Amy takes another deep breath, glancing at the tall figure outside her house, god she looks so good, she tells herself in her own mind before stepping out. 

Hope looks up as she hears the door to the nerd house open. She didn’t really get it why on earth she’d fall for this nerd, but staring at that collared shirt right now, she thinks, Amy’s too cute for her to handle. Hope has no idea if she want to simply make Amy cry or make out with Amy whenever that nerd in a collared shirt. 

“Hey” Amy says, letting out an awkward smile.

“Hey” Hope smirks, “I figured I’d bring back your clothes.” handing over the bag of underwear to their owner, she finds her fingers unconsciously wanting to touch Amy’s. 

“Hm, thanks so much, I don’t- I don’t usually leave my underwear in-uh, in places, that aren’t my room.” she pauses, praying to God to wipe the panda memory in Hope’s mind. 

She looks into Amy’s eyes, “Yeah, I sort of figured, so” smirking.

“So, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Hope raising her eyebrows, teasing, “are you okay?”

Amy nods, trying to pour out something from her mouth to light up the mood, “well, prison kind of changes you but-”

“Hm” she hums, feeling impressed by Amy’s words, like who let this nerd to be this adorable?

“But I’m fine,” Amy shakes her head before keep talking, “and I’m sorry, I just don’t know what I’m doing with all the stuff so”

“Well” Hope pauses, not knowing what to say would make Amy feel better, also not knowing how to make Amy know she’s into her, “for someone who has no idea what you’re doing, well you kinda know what you’re doing, and your wife kinda defend your honor so.”

Amy groans, buries her face in her hands, “Molly’s not my wife, and it’s uh, it’s not like that, my panda is not like that, god I should have never told her.”

Hope laughs out, “I didn’t know it’s a panda, she just told me you use something else, but I didn’t know it’s a panda.”

Amy looks away, fuck, she swears she’s gonna kill Molly after this, she’s so gonna kill her. 

“Are you bringing your panda to Botswana too?”

“What, no, yes but can we stop talking about my panda?” 

“Well, what if I give you something a lot better than your little panda?” Hope says, taking the piece of paper out from her pocket and handing it over to Amy. 

Amy takes it, “I highly doubt this piece of paper would be better than my panda, wait no, stop talking about my panda.”

“Have fun nerd” Hope grins before walking away. 

“What’s this?” Amy reads it three times before trusting the words are real.

 

Bring me instead, nerd.


	2. Baby, how long am I supposed to wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if Amy panics and stays?

It’s kind of a funny story but Amy panics at the very last minute during boarding, and well, let’s just say that she decides to postpone her volunteer service in Botswana. She claims that the pancakes’ side effects making her have this spontaneous decision when Molly knows her bestfriend might just be in love with a basic hot girl. 

“I’d stay for Jared too” Molly shrugs, “but he’ll high likely come with me in the first place so, just saying. I just can’t believe you decided to stay? I thought you love making tampons, though, now you clearly love making butthole accidents more.” 

Amy buries her face in her hands, “Ugh shut up, I’m not staying for her, and I’m still going, I just decided to postpone it.”

Molly laughs out, raising her eyebrow “Sorry but did I mention whom you're staying for? Oh is it Ryan?”

“Ha. Very funny.”

“So what’re you doing right now?”

“What? We’re probably heading home, then I’ll have to explain to my parents-”

“Are all lesbains like that?” Molly says, stressing out by her bestfriend. “Amy, call her, you’ve got her number, you’ve stayed for her, now call her.”

“Hm should I text her first?” 

Molly rolls her eyes, “Honey, I really don’t understand you lesbians,” pausing for a second, “just call her you idiot, you’re not getting on my car until you freaking call your girl.”

“Hey, It’s my car.”

Molly smirks, “Old volvo is mine now, you get your Hope.” getting on their car and leaving Amy behind. 

Okay. Amy you can do it, just one call and maybe she’s busy so she’ll miss it then I can go home, she tells herself, then pressing the call button (because Molly obviously would leave without her.)

God, please don’t answer, please don’t answer, but her answering on the third ring snaps Amy out of her own thoughts. 

“Hello?”

Fuck. “hm. This is- I’m Amy, I-uh” fuck, fuck, fuck, Amy forgets at all how to talk. 

“Aren’t you on the plane right now?” 

They aren’t talking in person but Amy knows the basic hot girl is smirking, she just knows it. “Yeah right, about that, uh, I didn’t leave.”

“Interesting, why?” 

“Well, Molly and I went to have pancakes before boarding so, I don’t know, I suddenly had the urge to postpone it so, I guess I’d be staying for a while.” 

“Oh, so you’re staying for your wife?” 

Amy pauses, she can almost say that the taller girl’s voice drops a little, is she upset?, “what, no, I just don’t feel like to leave after- god, why did you give me your number? You made me think that we might actually be something and I don’t want to leave like that.”

“Amy,” Hope signs out, “look, I gave you my number because I want us to actually be something.”

Amy takes a breath before saying anything, “Yeah, oh, that’s cool? That’s cool I guess, so, you like me? I mean, is this real?”

“Listen, I really don’t wanna talk this kind of thing over the phone, but how dense are you? Amy, we made out in a bathroom and I don’t even mind you threw up on me, okay I did mind a bit at first but it’s alright now, so yeah, I like you, okay?” 

Amy smiles, then she realizes Hope is not here so she probably needs to say something to let the tall girl know she’s into her as well. “Oh. It’s okay, yeah it’s okay, totally okay, more than okay, that’s good because I like you too, that’s why I stayed you know?”

“Hm” Hope hums, “so when are you gonna leave this time?”

“I don’t know, why?”

she laughs, “God Amy, I can’t tell if you’re trying to be cute or you’re just simply dense.” but she keeps going before Amy can say another stupid word from her mouth, “Look, I know you just had pancakes with your wife but do you wanna grab coffee? And yes, as a date”

Amy nods, “sure, yeah sure, but I’m kind of at the airport right now so, uh where should we meet? I should go home first and-”

“Relax, just call me when you’re home, I’ll see you there.”

“Okay then, see you” Amy says, ending the call. For the first time, she feels like the universe might not actually hate her that the universe might gonna give her a girlfriend for real this time. 

And she just can’t wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea? I'm running out of them


	3. They're studying business, I study the floor, (and you haven't stopped smoking all night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay they need a time turner to be the cliché couple in high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i'm the time turner

Amy knows nothing about her, okay maybe Amy does know her name, or what she likes, where she lives and all. Okay maybel Amy does know about her, but that’s not the point here. The point is, Amy may stare at her hands right now, not that Amy wants to hold her hands just to disclose how it would feel like. 

The hands of a musician, Amy thinks. Hope got the hands of a musician, and Amy wants to do nothing but to touch them. 

Hope smirks, “You know, if you wanna hold my hands, just hold it.” 

Caught by surprise, Amy chokes out, “What- what, no, okay your hands look, neat.” 

She laughs, “Why are you still such a nerd?” pausing for a second to reach over Amy, taking Amy’s hand in hers, “Amy we’re dating, it’s fine to hold hands, but I don’t get it, it’s okay for you to make out and have sex with me? And you have a problem of holding hands?”

“No, it’s just- it feels like this is real?” Amy gives out a weird gesture to make her point, “besides, your hands, are- uh”

Hope says, raising her eyebrows, “My hands are what?”

“Like the hands of a musician” It’s more like a whisper but Hope catches it anyway. 

Hope doesn’t say anything, she just stares at Amy, and Amy gets all worked up by that. Amy wonders how is she supposed to be at class after this intense moment?

And then Hope just pulls Amy closer to her, with her hands resting on Amy’s face, she presses her lips on Amy’s, just like that. Amy swears the hot girl has a career of being professional kisser because Amy would do anything for her at this moment.

The kiss lasts for one minute or three before Hope pulling away, “You know, for a nerd, you keep on surprising me.”

“Hm, should we go to class right now?” Amy asks, clearly trying to calm herself down. 

She teases, “What? Scared that your wife is pissed at you because you ditched her this morning for staring at my hands?”

“No, no, Molly’s not my wife and she’s probably busy kissing jared, and it’s not my fault that your hands look fucking soft.” Is it love? Amy asks herself in her mind, that’s why I want Hope to destroy me with the touch of her hands? That’s why I long for surrender? That’s why I’d let her take me right now, right here, and I don’t even care about my class for once? Is it love? Because I want it to be. 

Hope reads her thoughts, and says, “If you don’t get off my car right now, just know that I won’t let you later.”

“Then don’t let me.”

Hope laughs again, “uh-huh, did the nerd just say she’d ditch school?”

“I, mean, I actually don’t have any classes this morning so, we can be back for lunch maybe?”

“I should know, god, Amy you’re one of a kind, let’s go then.” Hope kisses her again before putting her hands over the steering wheel. 

“Where we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Amy smiles, not bothering to text Molly to let her know she’s ditching school for the very first time, because if she wants to be alone with Hope in the world, so be it.


	4. Your lips, My lips, (Apocalypse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Annabelle approval, Hope might have a chance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindly listen to apocalypse while reading it, you'll feel good about it.

“Okay, I approve.” Annabelle says, looking perfectly pleased with herself. 

“You approve of what?”

Annabelle smirks, “Of you having a crush on Amy.”

Hope literally chokes on nothing, not that she’s having her lunch anyway as Annabelle’s made her ditch their lunch, so now they’re basically walking to the parking lot. “What the fuck dude?”

“Oh please, you’re not even trying to deny it, though, why don’t you do something? You know, or you wanna see Amy being with Ryan?” She teases, smiling slyly at her friend. 

Hope thinks for a moment, “You know, Ryan is straight.” meaning, Amy would never have a damn chance anyway. 

“For someone who names Hope, you’re fucking hopeless. Dude, just go talk to her, how hard could it be when you got those perfect features on your face?” Annabelle says, getting frustrated at the taller girl. 

“She looks too damn cute every single time when I try to make conversation with her,” she pauses, not knowing what to say to make any sense of it.

“Okay, and?”

Hope grows silent. 

“For God’s sake, Hope, I didn’t know you’re such a useless lesbian.”

“And nothing, and I’m not her type, and I don’t wanna change myself to be her type because it’s not gonna work. It’s never gonna work.” She says, wanting to get this over with but she forgets what Annabelle’s like sometimes. 

Annabelle grins, “I correct myself, I approve of you being in love with our dear Amy.”

“Fuck you dude, and I thought you said she’s a nerd.”

“Oh she’s a nerd, but she’s also the only person who’s never called me Triple A, not even once. I even heard her calling Molly out for using that stupid nickname once. I don’t even bother to stand up for myself, but she did. She might be a nerd but she’s a pretty decent one.” Annabelle replies, clearly meaning every single word. 

“Seems like you’re the one who’s in love with that nerd.” mutters Hope almost to herself. 

“Well, I might be, it’s 2019, no one’s straight anyway.” she says, laughing. 

“Too bad she loves Ryan then.”

Annabelle hums, “So? You’re not gonna try?”

“It’s not gonna work anyway, graduation is tomorrow and the last time we talked, I asked her if she just scored Miss Fine’s phone number.”

“That’s why we’re ditching school you fucking moron, we’re gonna watch some shitty movies then we’ll be at Nick’s party tonight, I promise you that nerd is gonna be there as well.” Annabelle laughs out, “And you’re really fucking lame.”

“Shut up. But why on earth Amy would go to a party? For the records, she has never ever been to any party before.” She asks, looking at Annabelle with her confused gaze that says, no, don’t give me hopes. 

Annabelle reaches and holds her hands, waits for a few seconds before saying anything, “Hope, you have no idea how hard it was to piss our class president off, the things I did for you? Don’t ever let me down, you understand? Fuck the shit out of your girl, do you understand me?”

Hope nods, but she doesn’t feel so good about it. No, she has a strong feeling that it’s not gonna end well. 

//

 

Hope is angry, well that’s an understatement. She’s so pissed at Annabelle for leaving her alone with all these stupid people, for lying Amy would definitely be here, and guess what? Amy is nowhere to be found. 

She sinks into the toilet seat before someone bursting into the bathroom, oh she thinks, maybe Annabelle is right for once. 

“What the fuck? I locked that.” Hope regrets it right after she says it. At this point, she’s generally convinced that her mouth can never pour out any kind words. 

“Well, I guess you didn’t.” Amy rebuts. 

She loves this side of Amy, and she wants to do nothing but to kiss the shit out of Amy right now. “What’s wrong with you? Fight with your wife?” Hope really wants to shut her mouth, but nothing can shut her up at this moment, especially not when she’s nervous, and being alone with Amy in a fucking bathroom is making her so very, very nervous. 

“Can you please just- leave me alone?”

Hope doesn’t want to leave her alone, not when she’s so vulnerable, ‘Why are you even at a party? Shouldn’t you be like, marching in some meaningless protest somewhere, or I don’t know, in your bed doing homework?”

“You don’t even know me.” Amy replies. 

“Pretty sure I do.” pretty sure I do, Hope says again in her mind, because I’ve been crushing on you since forever, pretty sure I know you way better than Ryan do, way better than your wife do. 

Amy chokes out, “No, you’re just one of those people who claims they’re honest, or calling people on their shit, when you’re just really mean.”

Hope loves how deliberately her phrasing is, she loves this side of Amy, god she loves Amy, but her mouth doesn’t. “Wow. I take it back. You, are a badass, who takes no prisoners, and cries in the bathroom at the parties.” She says, leaning closer to Amy, trying to hold the urge to kiss her before stepping back. 

Amy turns around, looking at the taller girl’s eyes, “Why are you so cruel?”

“I just don’t like meek people. And you?” she pauses, talking to herself in her mind, so do something Amy, show me the other side of you, where you could stand up for Annabelle, where you could call your wife out, do it Amy, come out and haunt me, “You’re like Molly’s little sidekick bitch.”

She says, “Well, you’re just a basic hot girl who’s gonna peak in high school.” She doesn’t wait for another cruel word pouring out from Hope’s mouth, she leans in and kisses the basic hot girl. 

Catching by surprise, Hope pulls away, biting her lip and not looking away from the nerd. 

And then Amy kisses her again. This time? Hope kisses her back. 

There, my friend. Apocalypse begins. 

 

// 

 

Okay, so it might not end so well, with her crush’s vomit on her, and with her crush getting arrested a day before the graduation and all. 

But Hope feels so good about it, and she might even admit that Annabelle is right for once. For a second, Hope forgets the fact that they’re graduating and Amy’s flying out to Botswana, as she has been writing the same note for the nth time, the note she plans on giving to Amy after graduation, the note with her phone number and a lyric on it. 

When you're all alone, I will reach for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also please kindly leave some ideas..? maybe?


	5. I don't ever mind sharing oxygen, (I just wanna get lost in your lungs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's a bold piano for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's another fluff because life is already pretty damn sad. NO EXTRADITION.

It’s four in the afternoon and the sun couldn’t be any brighter. Hope’s sitting at a Café on the sidewalk, apparently Amy and her have cleared things out after graduation and they are sort of a thing right now, so her girlfriend being late doesn’t really bother her. She just can’t believe she’s really dating that nerd, like two days before her flying out to make tampons. 

And with Amy showing up in a tee dress, Hope thinks it’s really worth the wait, (when Amy honestly is just late for fifteen minutes so). “You’re late.” Hope says, smiling to Amy so the nerd could know she’s only joking. 

Amy nods awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Molly, you know, she kept making me wear a dress, and I didn’t really want to at first, but eventually I gave in.”

“Good, I forgive you being late only because you look cute in that dress.” Hope smirks and continues staring at Amy. 

She seems relieved but also got all worked up for no reason, (but if you count Hope's intense stare is one, then, my friend, it's the one.) “Well, thanks? I guess, and you look cute- I mean cool, you look cool.”

Hope lets out a laugh, “thanks, nerd.” and Amy thinks she's lost her mind with her realizing, they might have put the real cards on the table.

“So?”

“So I’ve already ordered for both of us, since someone’s late. But, I heard from your wife that you love Hazelnut Latte so.” She says, her eyes have never once left Amy’s. 

Amy smiles, “You know, you’re staring at me.”

Hope smiles back, “I know, I’m staring at you.” reaching out to hold her hand. 

Of course, there’s no way to avoid shoptalk, since they don’t really know each other. Yeah, sure they have kissed, have made out and almost even have sex with each other, but they forget at all how to speak when they’re not partly naked. Amy asks the taller girl if she has ever watched ‘Paris is Burning’, the documentary. Yes, Hope doesn’t even know about it, but she argues back that she’s just not a fan of documentary.

“Okay, just because I’m dating a nerd, doesn’t make me one as well.” Hope says, though, she looks like she’s gonna burst into laughter. 

“Well, excuse me but it’s a really good one, it’s mainly about drag queens and some issues like racism-”

Hope cuts her off, “You can show me next time. Now tell me about you, I want to know more about you, I mean I can ask Molly about it but please don’t make me.”

It’s true, Amy seldom speak about herself. But to be fair, Hope doesn’t either. “Hm. I like documentary?” 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I know that.” A moment of silence. 

“Then what do you like?” Amy fights back, there’s something in her voice that makes Hope love it. And Hope's still holding Amy's hand, she thinks, if the nerd lets her, she'll never let her go.

“I like to write songs,” Hope pauses for a minute or two before going on, “mostly about you, though.” she doesn’t mean it to sound cryptic or esthetic, as a part of her doesn’t plan to tell Amy about any of it, doesn’t want Amy to know that she has been crushing on her since forever, and certainly doesn’t think her songs are good enough to show Amy, yet. But, there’s also a part of her wanting to let Amy know that she’s so into her, that all the organs inside her are craving for Amy, that her eyes love staring at Amy’s, her heart love echoing with Amy’s, and her lungs would never mind sharing the oxygen with Amy. 

As her stomach flips, she chokes out, “I- uh, I didn’t know you write songs, and uh, god, stop this.” not saying anything more.

Hope has to ask. 

“Stop what? Last time I checked, you said, ‘no, we’re not stopping.’” 

“Stop making me want to stay.” Amy says. Stop making me want to say, she repeats it in her mind because she doesn’t know how to miss Hope when Hope is right in front of her. So, god, stop making me miss you when I don’t want to miss you at all. 

Hope lingers, “Then stop making me want to write you another song.” as though dismissing Amy’s thought of staying. 

Then Amy says something Hope would never have expected, “I like being with you, I thought I'd be happy to have an entire year with no one but myself, I thought I'd be okay with that, and now I just want us to walk and talk and kiss and be very quiet, I just want to know how you write the songs. Everything about you is reminding me that we'd be the cute couple in high school, yet, so many months, so many times is wasted. There, don't make me say again.” There, I’ve finally said it. There, is me pouring my heart out to you. You can either take it or step on it and I don’t even care if you want to break it. She visualizes, though, it’s because of her busy fancying Ryan to ignore the existence of the basic hot girl. 

Another moment of silence, yet, Amy loves every minute of it. 

“Maybe, but we’re so gonna be the cute couple in college.” Hope replies, and as if she’s ripped open Amy’s mind and see what’s going on in there, “Do you know how much I wanna put my heart on this table and let you see how it feels when you’ve just spoken such intimate words to me?”

But she doesn’t let Amy’s awkwardness to ruin this perfect little moment, she pulls away her hand from Amy and decides to rest both her hands on Amy’s face. Then gently leans closer to Amy and presses her lips on Amy’s. 

Public display of affection was not something Hope thought she’d be into, but now, kissing Amy at a Café on the sidewalk, Hope feels like she doesn’t mind doing, and she probably couldn’t live with it. 

After a minute or three, Amy pulls away. “Hm, do you wanna skip the bookstore?” 

Hope gives her a quizzical look, “Why? You think this is a mistake?”

“God, no, this is not a mistake.”

“Oh then why do you wanna skip the bookstore huh? I thought you’d want your first date to spend in a bookstore.” 

“I mean, ugh, do you wanna watch that documentary, in- in my room?”

Hope laughs, “Amy, you can just say you’re horny, but sure, I really wanna watch that documentary with you in your room.”

“And you have to show me your songs.”

“Depends, are we gonna be partly naked when you show me your documentary and when I show you my songs?”

“How about fully naked?”

Hope laughs again, “What’re you doing to my innocent Amy?”

Hope thinks, she doesn’t really mind sharing oxygen with Amy, after all, she just really wanna get lost in her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's pride month, if you're feeling upset, or if you're figuring stuff out then i don't want any of you to feel alone. so i'm putting my instagram here: gaysbean (it's a private one), but if you ever wanna talk or whatever, you can send me a gif so i can know i can trust you! HMU you amazing people.


	6. Because forever is in your eyes, (but forever ain't half the time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way. Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solf!hope is everything! And i'm that time turner again. Also, i got some requests on my insta and if it's any of you, pls let me know so I can follow back!

Hope’s sort of a photographer, Amy guesses. Well, Hope’s indeed a photographer, and she does like to take photographs, (not to mention she’s actually pretty good at it). Amy has seen a few of them, and damn, they’re all really good. She, however, has a tiny problem with her girlfriend being a photographer, as now Hope taking photographs of literally everyone but her is making her a bit sad at her gradation. But a voice snaps her out of her confused mind. 

“What’s up with that sad puppy face?” 

Amy thinks for a moment, unsure what to say to make sad sense. “Hm, nothing, it’s just that they’re taking pictures.”

Annabelle tries to suppress a smirk, as Amy has been nothing but nice to her like since forever, “You mean, your girlfriend taking pictures of your wife over there?” but still, it’s always fun to tease the nerd. 

She looks away from them, as if Annabelle’s bought a faint blush to her cheeks, “Okay, we might be dating but that’s not the problem here.” 

“You two losers were making out like what? Five minutes ago? Trust me, little Amy, y’all might be married.” Annabelle says. 

Amy pauses, thinking of something to tease her back, “And you’d be so upset if Molly’s my wife.”

Annabelle can’t help but giggles, it’s okay, she tells herself in her mind, I’ll definitely deal with Hope later. 

Amy then can’t stop her mouth from pouring out her mind, so when Annabelle starts yelling at Hope and Molly, she just buries her face in her hands. 

“Hey losers,” Annabelle pauses and waves to their friends,” get your asses over here.” 

Amy swears she’ll run away if Annabelle’s not putting her hand over her shoulder, and she’s not pushing Annabelle away because she’s nice, or she just feels nice when Annabelle does that. It makes her feel that they might be friends after all. 

But that thought is vanished when Hope’s standing right in front of her and Molly’s looking at her with a knowing look. 

Molly’s the first one to speak up because Annabelle apparently doesn’t give a what, and the sexual tension between her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend is a bit too much. “You better have a reason to interrupt my photoshoot, Annabelle.” 

To be honest, Annabelle finds it refreshing whenever Molly pronounces her name, she feels like Molly actually means it, but who knows? Maybe Molly’s just guilty for calling her Triple A in the past. It’s still enough, she thinks, it’s enough, for now. “Well, I think our Amy has something wanna say to our Hope here, so you should be leaving with me.” She says, and winks at Amy before grabbing Molly’s hand to leave the lovebirds alone. 

Hope decides to say something, as Amy can’t even look at her in her eyes, “So, you really miss me that much huh?”

“No, I just see you taking pictures.”

Hope lets out a laugh, “Yeah and Molly’s just, god, I just can’t believe that Annabelle’s crushing on her.” 

Amy kind of knows Annabelle has a crush on her best friend as well, let’s just say that Hope can’t keep any secret with her girlfriend, but Amy lets it slide because she’s still sad, “No, you’re taking pictures of everyone.” 

Shock crossed Hope’s face, her mouth dropping open slightly, “No way. Are you jealous?”

Amy shakes her head awkwardly, “Nope, what- no, I’m not jealous of Molly, god, I’m not jealous.”

She bursts out laughter, “Baby you’re so cute when you’re jealous, that’s why you looked like you wanna kill Molly huh.”

“Stop that. I just don’t understand why you never take photograph of me. Am I not pretty enough?” It’s not even about Hope never takes photograph of Amy, it’s more like Amy feels like she doesn’t deserve the basic hot girl. 

“Amy,” she takes a breath deeply, “you’re so damn beautiful, so please, don’t ever question that, okay?” she continues when Amy nods hesitantly, “The reason why I don’t take any photograph of you is because of you. You see, I’ve been taking photographs since god knows when, and I love taking pictures because I get to see the world differently. I didn’t really like the world from the way it was before, so I chose to see what my camera saw. And I was okay with it. But then I met you, and now I have you.” reaching out to take Amy’s hands, “And I don’t want to blind myself to see you through a camera lens and I certainly don’t want to see you feel better of yourself just because I see you that way.”

A moment of bliss, Amy finally speaks up, “I know we’ve just kissed like five minutes ago, but I really need to kiss you right now.”

Hope smiles, not saying anything back. She then rests her hands on Amy’s waist, and leans closer and touches Amy’s lips with hers. 

Perhaps a photograph of them kissing at graduation would be a really good one. But they don’t have to accept it, as long as they’re spending their forever with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what are your favorite books bc i can't read enough (well i can be pretty nerdy sometimes so)


	7. Cause shade never made anybody less gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a mess. Four people and a lunch, what can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shitty kind of mess but I really love Annabelle so.

Amy loves Molly with all her heart, she really does. But that doesn’t negate the fact of her wanting to kill Molly sometimes, which might as well as be right now. Not that Amy wants to kill the class president literally, literally. Still, she’d gladly take her life away if it means to shut her up. 

Apparently, Molly has been giving out a lecture to Hope for almost half an hour, she's just been saying the same thing over and over. Even though Amy can't deny herself from feeling nice and protected when Molly’s giving 'the talk’ to her girlfriend, it's getting a bit too much.

“Okay, just so you know, if you intentionally or accidentally hurt my Amy, Annaelle will kill you.” Molly says. 

Hope simply nods. She wonders if it’s supposed to be a threat or not, like Annabelle can put up a fight. Though, she decides to not say anything as Molly's nice for looking after Amy, and more importantly, as for Amy’s sake. 

But Annabelle snorts with laughter, “Excuse me? Why the fuck would I be the one to kill her? Isn’t it supposed to be your job?”

Molly shrugs, “Look at her, Anna. She’s like a fucking giant, and you’re my girlfriend so. Don’t worry, I’ll help you deal with her body.”

“Uh-huh. Then what’ll we do after we deal with her body?” Annabelle asks, knowing her girlfriend would have something more to say. 

Amy speaks up from embarrassment, “God, enough. No one’s killing Hope.”

Molly ignores the rebuttal of her best friend, leaning closer to Annabelle’s side, letting out a whisper, “I’d give you mine.”

With her whisper smelling like a peach to Annabelle, she can’t help but gently grab her girlfriend’s face and kiss her. Their lips then seem to be synchronized. Everyone knows Annabelle’s pretty sexual, and she’s not afraid to show it, but when it comes to Molly? Oh it’s just much, much worse, cause it turns out that Molly's as worse as Annabelle. These two are like overwhelmed with basorexia every single time when they're being together. And Amy honestly just wants to kill them both now, not only because of them interrupting her date with Hope, but because of them threatening her Hope, and then making out like they’re the only people in this fucking world. 

Amy grumbles, “What the fuck? Jesus you two, go have your own date.” and she’s mentally slapping herself for not declining when her best friend asked her if they could join her lunch date with Hope.

Hope finally laughs. “It’s okay baby,” She pauses to put her arm around Amy’s shoulder like she always does, “we all know Annabelle can’t fight.” as though calming the shorter girl down.

“Oh shut up,” she pulls away from Molly, “you do know that if Molly wants you dead, you're dead right? What Molly wants, Molly gets” grinning cheerfully her intimate moment with Molly.

Hope smirks, “Well, Molly, I didn't know you have it in you huh. Finally someone tame the wild Annabelle.”

“Wait a minute,” Amy hesitates, “so is it my turn to threaten Annabelle? Well, Molly, you should have told me so I'd prepare and-” 

Molly cuts off her, “Oh no, you don't have to threaten Anna, we're pretty good.” 

Amy's eyebrows contracted, “Why? I mean, I won't ask for Hope to kill you, but you're not getting away from hurting Molls.” turning to Annabelle to look at her directly in her eyes.

Molly's eyes drowns in tears of mirth and the smile crosses her face into a grin, “Because we're not useless lesbians like you two,” with Annabelle bursting into laughter, she finds it hard to continue, “and Anna won't ever dare to hurt me.”

Hope chuckles, “A bisexual and a pansexual. Hm, it seems to be a pretty damn mess.” 

“Well, we at least get the sex thing right.” Annabelle specifically looks at Amy's direction, making the collared shirt girl want to sink into oblivion.

Hope glares at the two who’re sitting across from her, “Only I get to tease her that, you got it?” 

Annabelle smiles, “Getting protective huh?” putting her hand on the back of Molly. “Anyway, it's a nice lunch and all, but I think Molly and I have something to do right now, we should get going.” Then she takes Molly's hand in hers, and waves goodbye to their friends before leaving. 

Amy's stunned, “Does she even know that we haven't even ordered yet?”

Hope shakes her head, “I think she's gonna have a lot of Molls, so she'll be fine.” taking back her arm from her girlfriend, “Well, do you still wanna eat right now?” 

Amy immediately picks up what she's offering, “Not really, do you think we should get something right?” 

“We probably should.” 

“So do you wanna skip lunch this time?”

They smile at each other. It's a nice lunch and all, but they honestly just don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my amazing people! Whatever you're doing right now, I want you to take a minute and listen to You Need To Calm Down by Taylor Swift. And if you got some shitty haters or homophobes after you, i want you to tell them to calm the fuck down, and i'll personally end them with me singing the song.


	8. Soon you will be mine, (oh but I want you now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the killing eve au no on ever asked for. (in case you're wondering, it's a part in the book so, after Villanelle kills Simon with a cleaver) and it didn't make it in the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back, and if you don't love Killing Eve then please, don't talk to me. If you do, then let's start killing Amy.

For almost two minutes she comes up here, unmoving and soundlessly, like a ghost. Hope then steps silently towards the small figure on the bed. 

Staring at the MI5 officer, Hope, for the very first time, almost feels something. She softly runs her fingers on the collared shirt the officer’s wearing, what a horrible fashion-sense, Hope tells herself in her mind, perhaps she should go shopping later, perhaps she will. A designer dress might look good on this nerd. 

Amy, that’s her name. Hope’s supposed to kill this Amy right now right here, as Konstantin told her so. And it’s easy, just simply presses her knife into Amy’s throat, the job is done. 

But Hope doesn’t want to kill her. This is the woman who stops her, hunts her and wants to take her down, yet somehow, Hope feels alive because of her. Amy’s here for her, she flew across the world just for her, she stays in this shitty motel for her.

Resting her elbow on the table beside the bed, Hope inhales deeply, and suddenly likes her scent. Amy smells like milk and blood. Rancid and transparent. 

Rancid and transparent. Hope wonders what would sex feel like with Amy, would it feel like boring and cheap, like those prostitutes. Or would it feel like sweat and gunshot, like Annabelle. Interesting, Hope leans back, thinking, perhaps, sex with Amy would not be so boring, and maybe, it’ll be pain in intensity, as if it’s one of her killings. For a moment, Hope can’t help herself but slip her hands beneath her jeans, starting to imagine it’s Amy’s, gasping. The pleasure blooming, she stops. It’s not enough, it’s starting to get boring and she wants nothing but to wake the nerd up. 

And she can’t. “Amy,” she murmurs, placing her fingers on Amy’s hair. Hope now loves her warm scent, she smells like sex, in a sweet way. 

Looking around this tiny room, Hope decides to give her something, so she puts down her knife on that table her elbow was resting. She’ll use this, Hope thinks, this, will look better with her than a gun. 

“Until next time,” she whispers, “and I’d like a kiss next time, baby.” with one last look or two at Amy before she slides out of the window. Taking off her surgical gloves, she dumps them in a garbage bin of some random restaurant. Hope then heads to designer stores, with a smile on her face. 

And Amy, for now, at least is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle!Hope for life, imagining Hope in a suit..


End file.
